Obsession
by hikari4luv
Summary: There was only one thing on her mind. reader/ocxHope Estheim
1. Chapter 1

One

I just got out of the crazy house. Why? For setting people that are really old on fire. Yes, I really don't like old people, they piss me off. Anyways, I'm 15! And I have no friends now since I was away for nearly 7 years. Now I'm currently looking for people to talk to. Lucky for me I was let off at a place that had never heard of me.

In my search for a friend, I found this one boy named Hope Estheim. He was 14 and beyond adorable. I tried to talk to him but he was almost always in a situation that would make it awkward, so I settled for following him. Why not? The government already stated that I was insane. Of course at first I felt bad, but then I saw how monotone his life was; most of his time was spent at school or with his mother. But when he was alone is when he was beautiful – I know guys aren't supposed to be beautiful but he didn't seem like he was made for this world, like me. Soon I found that I had more than a want to be his friend, I wanted to be by him forever, to make him happy, to bring him out of this boring life of his.

One night his dad went on a business trip and his mother was at the neighbor's house. She left the door unlocked and from the conversation I heard earlier she would be gone for a while. Perfect. I waltzed into the house where Hope lived happier than I had ever been before in my life, yet I was a bit nervous. Would he like me? Would he be scared of me? Would he think I looked good? But at this point I didn't really care. I bound up the stares to his room with a giddy happiness. What would I do? I didn't know because this would be the first time I came into contact with him. I'd probably have to force myself on him, but he'd learn to like it.

Apparently, I'm a ninja when it came to breaking into houses because nothing seemed any different than it does when I watch this place. I cracked the door to Hope's room. He seemed to be not expecting anyone because he jumped and let out a small squeak. I had a shy, school girl smile on, it made me look cute.

"W-who are y-you?" he asked, clearly startled by me.

"_," I stated with a heart melting smile, "Hi, Hope."

"H-how-umm hi," he said with suspicion. I understand him, I would be scared too if some stranger just walked into my house and knew my name.

"How was your day?" I asked as I went to sit on his bed.

"G-good. You?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to make this less awkward so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Hope, I want a hug," I said while stretching my arms out to him.

He complied without a work of opposition. I loved his submissive actions, they were cute to me. He had to lean over to hug me since I was sitting. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. Soon he was sitting in my lap. Obviously this was backwards, but I was taller than him. I could feel the blush he had because his face was buried in my neck. I began to stroke his back to calm him. Then there was moisture falling down my neck and into my shirt. He was crying.

"Shhhh… Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said in attempt to calm him. I definitely didn't want to get caught because of his weeping. By now he saw shaking.

Such fear in him made me feel like I was abusing him. I pushed his head up gently with my hand and looked into his eyes. The white of his eyes were blood shot. As I began to wipe the remaining tears away he began to shed new ones.

"Shh… It's ok. Don't cry. Nothing bad is going to happen," I said as I rubbed my thumb across his cheek.

He let out a strangled hiccup from crying and lowered his head. I shuffled a bit to get out from beneath him and started to move the bed sheets. Hope looked at me in an adorable confused way.

"I think you need some rest, ok?" I said as I got off the bed.

He only nodded and complied wordlessly. As soon as he was in place I pulled the blanket up to his chest and smoothed them out.

"Good night, Hope," I spoke then placed a soft kiss on his forehead before departing.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

I haven't visited Hope for a while, nearly three weeks. For about a month I snuck into his house to say good night and such. I figured it was time for something different, but I didn't know what to do. Unlike everyone else, I had no one to ask for advice (not like I would've followed anyway).

Tonight I decided I was going to visit him again since it's been a while. He had to know I would come back eventually. Actually, he has been very good about all of this. He got semi-used to me coming over; he even waited for me once before sleeping. He never told anyone, either, to which I thank him and God. Also, he is a bit more stable than the first time I went over there. Oh, I found out why he was crying so badly – on the news there was a story about how the police caught a murderer that broke into peoples homes and killed them. I was kind of wondering why he was acting so out of character (I would be to if I was scared for my life).

By now I was at his window, which was open. According to my sources, his father and mother are out to visit some dieing relative that Hope didn't know. So that left him here, with me.

As I slipped through the window, I noticed he wasn't in his room. By some weird impulse I climbed into his bed. It felt so comfortable. Yes, I did have my own bed, but everything I have is supported by the government, so it sucks terribly.

I was almost asleep when the spot next to me sunk a bit. I didn't stir so I could find what his reaction would be. I felt some shifting, but then it stopped. This burning feeling of being watched took over me. It felt like I was small and weak, but I dismissed that.

"You're strange, you know that?" he said to me. Apparently he thought I was sleeping, "You bust in here and scare me to death to just find out you just come by to see me before going to bed. Then you don't come by for forever and pop up to sleep."

I don't know weather or not he meant this to be heard by me or not, but I did. He rustled a bit before moving off of the bed. I knew he wasn't gone, though.

"Good night," he said. It was obvious he was close to my face because I could feel his breath on my face. Within a few seconds I felt his lips on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The next morning I woke up confused until I remembered I eventually fell asleep on Hope's bed. I looked around a bit before seeing the clock next to his bed; it said 12:34 PM. I now know that sleeping in is awesome!

Anyways, I found a note on the bed next to me. It said…

'Hey, I went to school. You would probably want to stay inside till I get back. The food is in the kitchen and don't destroy the house. By the way, make sure no one knows that you're there.'

I wasn't exactly hungry and I didn't want to get noticed so I planned to stay in his room and be quiet. For a little while I looked at the stuff in his room. It was pretty boring. Then I decided to take a shower.

I had to go down the hall to get to the bathroom. This room also looked way too clean. Anyways, I stripped down and got into the shower. About half way through, I got the idea to wash my clothes while I was in there. By the time my shorts and shirt were done and my bra half soaked, I remembered that those were my only clothes. I rung out my shirt and shorts (but not the bra so it doesn't get all deformed), hung them to dry, and started to get out. The air was cold and I didn't get a towel so I wouldn't mess anything up. I was left standing in the shower and I felt frozen.

Eventually I thawed out/ dried off and went back to Hope's room after putting my underwear back on. I stood in his room for nearly a half hour waiting for my clothes to dry (if you've ever air dried clothes, you know it takes a full day easily). I found his comb and started to attempt to make my hair look good. About the time I finished is when he walked in. I was beyond happy to see him and twice as happy to know that there would be something to do.

"Hope, I'm cold," I said while rubbing my arms for affect. He just froze. I tilted my head, 'What's with him?'

I noticed he was in his school uniform. It didn't suit him well, or that's what I thought. Anyways, I saw that he was looking at me, but not at my face and was blushing more by the second.

"Hope, I'm really cold," I repeated. Maybe this time he'll pay attention.

He looked away and walked to his dresser. As he went through it, it seemed that it was empty. Apparently, he wasn't doing the laundry. He cursed, or nearly did, under his breath and started to unbutton his shirt. He turned to me when he got down to the last few buttons. From where I stood I could see a bulge in his pants. He handed his shirt to me.

"You need to cover yourself up," he said while watching me put on his shirt.

I didn't get it for a second then blushed furiously. It was mortifying to think that I didn't know how little I was wearing. The worst part was is that my skin was still damp and his shirt was white. My bad.

He gulped and looked away but I hugged him around the neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. The look his eyes gave me when we broke apart was unlike anything I had seen before. It was a mixture of embarrassment and the cutest shine of lust I had ever seen before.

I backed up a bit and took his hands in mine and brought them to my breast. Apparently he liked them. He looked from my chest to my face and back a few times with his eyes and kissed my cheek slowly.

His hands contracted on their own accord as I dropped mine from his. Shivers were sent down my spine. He was so warm and I felt so cold; it was perfect.

Our faces were attracted to each other, getting closer and closer. His nose brushed past mine and my lips burned in anticipation. I could feel his eyelashes move when he closed his eyes, to which I followed suit. His lips pressed against mine in a shy manor as his hands dropped to hold mine.

This is what I loved about him. He could take such a situation and make it a simple, cute one. Our fingers laced as we kissed again. His lips were cold in comparison to his hands. I brought his hands to my hips. He separated from the kiss to shake his head and return his hands back in mine. It reminded me of the song by Leona Lewis.

"Not yet," he said simply.

I squeezed his hands tightly, "To you it isn't," I said while leaving him to go sit on the bed.

At this point I didn't care anymore. I did love him, but he only liked me. Wait a minute. He liked me. This could get me somewhere. I began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up without looking at him. He didn't look away, but he did turn red. When I was finished I dropped the shirt next to me on the bed and stretched my arms to him.

"Hope, I want a hug," I stated. Hopefully, this would remind him that I'm in control.

He approached me slowly before leaning down to hug me. I pulled him to me during the long embrace. He was in my lap like the first time. I brought my arms from around his neck to around his waist and planted a kiss on his lips. It was addicting.

I know he could feel my chest against his because when I pulled him so close there wasn't a gap left I could hear an almost silent moan. That's it, that's what I want to hear.

Since he refused to kiss me more than a lip lock, I went to his throat. Between licks and kisses, I nibbled a bit. He tasted better than what I could have imagined – sort of sweet but a bit like salt too. He seemed to be sweating.

Once my licks had softened his skin enough, I began to suck at the junction of his neck and shoulder. His breathing was increasing. I needed to get him to moan again. I bit down enough to leave teeth marks for a few hours. He let out a mixture of a moan and a yell of pain. I butterfly kissed my way up to his ear.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly before taking the lobe in my mouth and sucking.

By now his breathing was heavy and taken in uneven gasps. My breathing was off, but not by that much. I flipped us over to where I was on top. I sat up to look at him to see what I only saw in my dreams. His reddened face, lidded eyen, my mark on him, and shirtless might I add, a vision that for the longest time was only a far away vision.

I dragged my hands from his shoulders down his torso. I only stopped to rub his stomach. He wasn't blessed with abs a bit, but I like him that way. I made sure to note the faint silver happy trail he had. The pads of my fingers pressed against his sensitive flesh tenderly. They worked further south until they got to his plants. I unbuttoned and unzipped them and began to pull them and his underwear down but his hands grabbed mine.

Hope sat up to talk to me but I didn't listen to what he said. All I knew was that he was talking about it being too soon or something like that. I let go of his right hand and focused on his left one. I held it in my right hand and the fingers of my left brushed up and down it. From that point he quit talking.

I dropped that hand and brought up his other before putting his index and middle finger in my mouth. He obviously had no idea what I was doing, which was practicing. I sucked on his fingers, beginning at soft nursing. By the time my cheeks were about to dent in, I could feel his pressure building from where I sat.

I released his fingers and moved down to where I was before. Without another word from him, his pants were off. He wasn't very big, but that was to be expected since he's not full grown (hopefully), like five inches max, but I loved him the way he was.

I dragged my hands up his pale thighs and blew air to his head. I began to massage the base while licking the underside. He let out a moan/sigh. I smiled and placed small kisses up and down his length. One of my hands rubbed his stomach and the other rested on his thigh.

I soon felt one of his hands push at my head to continue. I blew air all over, trying to find his special spot. When I got near the base he twitched a bit. The farther I went I discovered his spot was his balls. I licked it as the hand on his stomach went to play with his shaft. He began panting, which I took as a good sign. At about the same time, I began to suck his sack and rub the slit of his dick. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips into my hand.

I licked my palm and returned it to its previous task. I brought my head up to see him. Hope's body was glistened over with sweat and was flushed. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was open. He looked like he was so close. I enclosed his head in my mouth and sucked hard. Both of his hands were on my face, drawing designs I don't think he knew of.

Lightly, my fingers glided over his length. All of this combined was almost too much for him; he would burst soon. The fingers on my face went to my hair and grabbed. He was moments away. Both of my hands went to work on rubbing him and I made sure to use my tong as much as possible.

"Ah-ah…I –I…I-I'm gonna…I love you!" he moaned loudly as he orgasmed.

His cum tasted like his skin, just saltier and stronger. I drank it in without a second thought. Even after his hands fell limp and his breathing went back to normal, I still sucked on him. I wanted him to see how much I wanted him to be happy.

His hands grasped my shoulders and brought me up to his level. I turned my head to see him and was met with a kiss. He pried my shocked lips open and dipped his appendage in to play with mine, tasting himself. He rolled so he was on top and continued.

I guess I made him a man in a sense that day.


End file.
